The Truth About Hermione
by Kemino SaiJin
Summary: Hermione has always wondered why she didn't fit in with her family... Now the truth will turn her world upside-down
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I have wished it on many shooting stars. Please review, I really don't care what you write in it. I also want to thank my good friend Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley for letting me adopt this story. Hopefully you will like what i do with it!

Hermione Granger was eating an early breakfast in her small home in England. Her father, a vey fine dentist as well as her mother, was avoiding his daughter's gaze. Jane Granger, along with her husband Robert, just ate in silence as their daughter tried to figure out the reason for their unusual behaviour.

"Okay, what is going on?" Hermione said, setting her spoon back into her cereal bowl. "You two have been acting strange since we recieved the owl yesterday afternoon. What was in the letter?"

"Oh, have you packed all of your things dear?" Jane said, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Mom!"

"Uh, I...Oh would you look at that, I just remembered about the laundry," Jane said in a hurry.

"Mom, I finished the laundry yesterday, around the time that the letter arrived. Remember?" Hermione said, shooting her parents a suspicious glance. "I am not leaving for the train until you tell me why you are acting like this."

Jane looked uncomfortable under her daughter's watchful eyes. She turned to find her husband just as uncomfortable as she. Clearing her throat she looked to meet the brown eyes of Hermione.

"Hermione, haven't you always wondered why you are the only one in the whole Granger and River family?"

"I am known as a muggle-born. It is not unusual, but yes, I do wonder why. Why do you ask?" Hermione said.

"Because you weren't born in this family," Robert said. "You're mother, ever since she was in her twenties, wasn't able to conceive a child."

"Then I am a miracle child?" Hermione questioned confused.

"No, Hermione, sweet heart," Jane said, tearing up. "We adopted you when you were only two years old."

The kitchen was once again filled with silence. Hermione's eyes were wide and unbelieving to what she had just heard.

"I'm adopted?" Hermione managed to say with out her voice cracking.

"Yes," Robert said. "If you wish to know more, you should ask your Headmaster, he knows more than we do."

Robert stood up and began taking his, his wife's, and Hermione's dishes to the sink.

"I'll go put the stuff in the car."

And he left, bringing Hermione's suitcases with him.

"I'm going to grab my purse. I will see you in the car."

And Jane Granger hurriedly escaped into the hall, grabbed her purse, and headed outside to the car. Tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes.

As Hermione gathered her thoughts she still couldn't believe she was adopted. Sure, she looked like no one in her family. And while her parents had brown hair, she had more of a reddish brown colored hair. And while her mother's eyes were blue, her father's eyes green, and her's being brown. Slowly, she got up, put on her coat and exited the house as well. Without saying anything, she went into the back seat and looked out the window.

Robert and Jane, as well as Hermione, rode in silence. When they arrived to the train station, Hermione grabbed a luggage cart and helped her parents load her stuff onto it. Just before she went to go onto Platform 9 and 3/4 she surprised them both by giving htem a hug.

"No matter what, I still think of you both as my parents. I may, however, need more time to think this over."

"We understand dear," Jane said, happy that Hermione hadn't turn to hate them.

"I'm guessing you want to know who you're parents were," Robert said.

"If you know," Hermione said quietly, she had about ten minutes until the train left.

"Let's just say this, since we aren't allowed to tell you," Jane said. "You've already met your cousin."

"Hurry, before the train leaves," Robert said.

"Bye."

Robert and Jane watched as Hermione disappeared trhough the barrier and onto the other side.

"Albus will have been notified of her knowing," Robert said, then he turned to his wife. "At least she found out from us and not from someone else this year."

"I guess," Jane said, her tears staining her cheeks.

On the other side of the barrier, Hermione hurriedly put her luggage onto the train, with the help of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. With the events from this morning mixing up her thoughts, Hermione forgot all about the weird dream she had. But before she went onto the train, she gave one last glance at the barrier.

"Hermione? The train is baout to leave," Harry said.

"Coming."

With one last look she climbed in and followed the dark haired boy into their compartment. She was ready to start her third year at Hogwarts, but first, she needed to speak with Dumbledore, maybe he would be able to answer her many questions. Looking at her friends, Hermione's gaze lingered on Harry, why does she feel as if he holds the answers to her questions? Clearing her brain of the thoughts she watched disgusted as Ron began to devour the chocolate frogs.

"Ronald, stop eating like a pig!" Yes, no matter what comes her way, she will remain as Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I have wished it on many shooting stars. Please review, I really don't care what you write in it. And sorry for the late update. Midterms are evil, evil things.**

Hermione had been distant the entire train ride to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were worried, but they never said a word. Hermione was rather frightening when angry. Besides that, the train ride was spent discussing Sirius Black. Although the man in the corner was kind of, well, a creeper. His trunk was labeled Professor R. J. Lupin and his ragged clothes and unshaven chin gave the teens the impression of a homeless man. Hermione assumed he was a new teacher, but she could be wrong. Not that she ever was, however you must account for even the small possibility.

She had been wrong about her family her entire life... How does someone do that? How does one not know the people they called mum and dad all their lives isn't really mum and dad? And who were her parents anyways? Why did they not want her? Were they still alive? Hermione was so lost in the sea of questions that she didn't noticed that the train had stopped until Ron spoke.

Several dark and painful moments later, a skeletal figure in a long dark cloak stood in the copartment doorway. It drew a long, rattling breath into its seemily dead lungs. The happiness within the small area vanished, and Hermione heard a strange noise. It sounded like the reving of a motorcycle. A flying motorcycle. She shook her head. Motorcycles didn't fly...

11111

Dumbledore placed the letter upon his desk. Recent events had taken place in a rather inconvinient order. Or perhaps not... He would have to watch and see how these matters played out. In the mean time, he needed to contact a rather well-hidden witch.

The headmaster opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a chocolate box. Inside the small heart he placed the letter he had just recieved. He hoped that it would not fall into the wrong hands. No one really knew where they boxes companion or its owner was. The lid was placed back onto the box and the letter disappeared.

1111

The first day back at Hogwarts was always stressful. Between being a prefect and the dementor attack, Hermione had barely enough time to think. After all of her duties were done, she slowly sank into her bed. However, sleep didn't come right away. She layed there, thinking of her life. She had to find out who her family was and fast.

What she had heard during the dementor attack still bothered her. Why on earth would she think of a flying motorcycle? It was a silly idea, ecspecially for someone like her to think. Yet the sound was somewhat soothing. Focusing on it made her sleepy. Soon, its lullaby put her to sleep entirely.

In her dreams, she heard a soft voice sing to her. Her nose filled with the smell of chocolate and flowers. It was an odd combination, but she liked it. A deeper voice joined the song and it filled her with happiness. Before slipping into total darkness, she heard a womans voice whisper, 'I love you, my little angel.'

11111

The small box within Dumbledores desk shook. A simple note now lay inside.

_On my way. ~KH_


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodness! Time passes too fast! Sorry for the really late update. School has been rather evil. **

**Anywho, thanks soooo much for reading my story! Never thought that so many people would follow this story! So keep on reviewing and letting me know how I am doing. P.S.- I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hermoine? Can you read over my potions essay?" Ron asked. The boy was helpless without Hermione. She glanced up from her mountain of books.

"I still have to write my own. It wouldn't kill you to do your own work for once." She snipped back. Ron looked offended and slammed his book shut. Harry glanced at the two of them, rolling his eyes. They always were arguing.

"Maybe you shouldn't be taking so many classes. I really would like to know how you manage to get to all of them. You have two classes practically every block!" Ron always had to irratate her. Hermione was on edge enough without him there.

Ever since the first day of school, Hermione had been off. At first it was because of her parents. Now it was because of school. She had over filled her schedule, trying to take in as much as she could. You only could go to school once, and she wanted to make the most of it. Regret sometimes danced across her mind but she always swatted it away. Sure she had a lot of homework, but it would be worth it in the end.

Schoolwork also kept her mind off of her true identity. Hermione hated it when she couldn't answer questions. Therefore questioning her very existance would have eaten her apart. Doing work from when she woke up till when she finally went to sleep was a perfect situation. The only problem was Ronald and his obscenely large mouth.

"Well if you are done complaining about how I can not do your work for you, I have to finish my own potions essay." Harry nudged Ron as he opened his mouth to reply. Hermione turned to her work with tears in her eyes. If only they understood all that she was going through.

111111

It was well into the night when Hermione finally finished her tenth and final scroll of writing. Or was it the twentith? She lost count after seven. If it was a number, she would have settled on too many.

Everyone had left the common room hours earlier. The fire popped and snapped, a sad song in an otherwise silent room. Hermione gazed into the flames, exhausted. Behind her, someone began to creep down the stairs. The girl in the chair seemed small and scared. He slowly made his way over to her.

"Hey Hermione." She jumped at the sound of her name. Turning, she saw Ron standing at the back of her chair. He looked half asleep in his boxers and t-shirt. What on earth was he doing awake?

"What are you doing up?" She asked softly.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." He walked to the chair closest to Hermiones and flopped down. Looking over at his friend, he noticed that something was wrong. What was bothering someone like her? She had perfect grades and he guessed that Harry and himself were good friends to her. Asking would be so awkward, but maybe it would mello her out. Ron was willing to do anything to get Hermione back to normal. "Ummm... I.. I was wondering whats been wrong with you lately..."

Tears began to fall down Hermione's face. Ron started to mentally panic. Oh God what did he do wrong? Why was she crying? What in the bloody hell do you do when a girl crys? Hermione laughed to herself at the look on Ron's face.

"Well it all started before school began..."

1111111

With a flick of her wand, the bags were packed. Moving around in secret was going to be difficult with all of them, but she was up for the challange. She grabbed her broom and went out the back door.

She was going to go see her baby.


End file.
